


The Triforce Of Lewd

by Frocto



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: F/M, Fellatio, Impregnation, Mature Woman, Older Woman, Pedophilia, Pregnancy, fertility focus, mature woman harem, thick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frocto/pseuds/Frocto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In saving the people of Termina from the many dangers besetting them, the hero Link was required to venture to many different places and meet many interesting men and women. But as a simple, innocent boy, he couldn't have possibly imagined how many perverted women lurked behind the innocent facades of the townsfolk, boy-addicted crones and perverts who would spread his legs at a moment's notice! For a Hylian boy like him was a sumptuous delicacy for naughty adult women with certain appetites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In saving the people of Termina from the many dangers besetting them, the hero Link was required to venture to many different places and meet many interesting men and women. But as a simple, innocent boy, he couldn't have possibly imagined how many perverted women lurked behind the innocent facades of the townsfolk, boy-addicted crones and perverts who would spread his legs at a moment's notice! For a Hylian boy like him was a sumptuous delicacy for naughty adult women with certain appetites.

Somehow, against the odds, the boy had retained his purity right up until entering the Southern Swamp, location of Twinrova's Potion Shop. Of all the perverted women in the land, she was one of the naughtiest and most eager to snuggle up with cute boys, so it seemed only natural the two would be drawn together eventually... Having found her laying out in the middle of the swamp, Link had had no notion of what he'd been getting himself into when she asked him to fetch a potion from her shop to help her recover. As her strength returned, so had her libido, and she was soon standing before him with a hand on her thick, brown hips. She licked her greedy chops as she gave the beautiful boy very specific instructions to return to her shop immediately, insisting she "reward" him.

It was just an excuse, of course! A woman like her simply had a difficult-to-sate appetite, and she intended to take advantage of him turning up the utmost~ Link's cherry was about to be ruthlessly popped by this dusky pedo-gal!

\---

 

The air inside Twinrova's little potion shop was sweet and musky, making the little Hylian's nostrils itch before he was even fully through the door. The distinct, heavy smell of a thick-reared Gerudo babe in heat had the effect of making him feel light-headed. 

The cute boy's body was being exposed to a type of woman he'd never encountered before. While the dignified women of Clock Town fought tooth and nail to keep their their clothes on and their legs unspread, Twinrova was a different beast altogether, a sensual beauty who would whip her heavy harem-girl pants and that brown-flesh laden bustier off at a moment's notice! In their most private fantasies, the city gals would wish to be swept off their feet by Prince Charming, held and kissed and, gasp, maybe even some timid, slow-paced lovemaking if they were feeling daring! 

Twinrova fantasies, on the other hand, involved her pinned to the bed, ass-up, face-down, and not a stitch of protection blocking the contact between flesh and flesh. She dreamt of horny, perverted males who would pull her hair and hilt all the way inside, even if she protested, or whined they were too big! 

Back to the room Link was now exploring, however~ A tangible warmth filled the entire shack, a flickering fire in the corner providing the only illumination. Link cast his eyes this way and that for any sign of the witch who'd called him here, when he suddenly felt a very firm, yet yielding, pressure on his back! A pair of silky, smooth, dark brown-fleshed arms tied together around his neck as large, fertile breasts smothered his neck from behind, cushioning into the boy's tender flesh. Twinrova, the fertile apex female who wanted her womb flooded had snuck right up behind him and caught him, ready to show the little hero exactly the physical features and submissive demeanor that dominated the top traits for a desirable female mate. 

In her heat to slip the handsome young male her hot brown pussy she'd almost already forgotten about the potion he'd brought her earlier... As she held him so tightly she was almost trembling, the fertility goddess leaned down to his ear and whispered, "Uhuhu, I didn't think you'd rush here so soon~ I thought you were a nice boy for helping me, but the truth is something else, isn't it...?" 

She adjusted her grip on his neck, throwing herself into him from behind, sandwiching his head between large, dark breasts and running her fingers down his belly. "Ara ara... The little Hero must want to see how deep he can get in some snug, brown pussy, mmmm~?"

"Uahh! I, um, I...!" Link was not used to this sort of woman, sensual and confident, without any pretense of hiding her perverted appetite. "Miss Rova, I wasn't thinking anything like that...!" With her thick body pressing against his, her heavy sexual aura enveloping him, his cock grew excited under that green tunic, just what this perverted witch was after. Almost by instinct, his hands slunk behind him, touching her bare midsection, feeling the curves of her voluptuous body, the hourglass shape from her little waist to her full, dark-skinned hips.

"Uhuhu, stop sweating the small stuff! It's not good to stall with an older woman, you know~" The tall Gerudo's eyes slitted, hot puffs of air escaping her open mouth as she extended her tongue. She rolled it right up the side of Link's face, savouring the boy with obvious anticipation. 

"But mature women like me, you know~ We can't take the smells of cute young boys in our nostrils... And there's no mistaking yours...! Now I'll use my large body to make you feel good, so don't complain~ I can't just let you out of my sight before at least having a taste!" 

As she continued licking the side of his face and nibbling his ear, he got his first look at her tongue, large and pink and curling luridly against his body. Every part of her he'd come into contact with had brought him sexual pleasure, it would only be a little bit longer before Link's cute phimosis cock was fully standing up.

Poor Link felt increasingly like a toy for her amusement, his breath picking up and his weight shifting uncomfortably from one leg to the other. "Nnn, miss, please...!" He stepped away and turned around with a resistant stare, looking up into her devilish eyes. Though, his gaze slowly trailed down toward her chest, that irresistible pair of titties taunting him so badly. What little of her breasts was hidden only tempted his imagination more, the bulge of his erection plainly visible through the fabric of his hero's garb. He tried to brush off the lewd thoughts invading his mind, looking away and shaking his head, turning back to look her in the eye... but of course, she had already seen his desirous eyes... he could try with all his willpower, but her curvaceous body was too alluring for the young boy to resist.

Turning himself around gave Link his first proper look at the woman since he'd found her on the riverbank... It was hard to believe the vision of feminine loveliness before him was the same woman who had been weak and near-helpless back then: as the firelight crackled on her skin she seemed to radiate a man-eating feminine power. 

Twinrova's eyes were pinched almost all the way shut, her naughty blue-painted eyelids glowing brightly in the dark. She was a naughty gal who liked to wear plenty of make-up, her brown cheeks glowing with a rosy pinkness, her plump lips dripping with sticky wet lipstick that would soon be planted on his face, chest and around the thick head of his cock... Her throat was already aching for a big dick stretching it out, and the temptation to just jump on him and stuff her throat till it burned was growing by the moment! 

Oh, to be young again, when she could tease a male for hours and hours before she put out, her libido totally in check... Now she was more like a horny old camel, who while appearing outwardly calm as she went through the tricks and naughtiness of working her mark to a horny pitch, the way she subtly trembled, and sweat beaded on her forehead, told the whole story. As she'd gotten older, she'd developed a more sexy figure! Her hips had expanded from a girl's slender curves into a mature matron's breeding figure, and her breasts had grown from cute little bee-stings into fat, wobbling mounds of flesh that slapped her chest when she walked! The outcome was that Twinrova had lost control of her body, becoming a pussy-fuck addict who could barely keep her wits together around penis! Cum... Gotta have it... Creampies... Gotta get filled up! 

She panted for a moment, tongue flopping wetly as she struggled with the urges flooding up inside her, then struck a saucy pose for the boy, bending all the way over forwards to show off her chest! Her enormous twintails hung down on either side, reaching low enough to touch the floor! 

The action brought her to eye level with him: Twinrova had at least two heads of height on her timid little lover, his large eyes usually level with those heavy, nourishing breasts. 

"Mmm, didn't you know...? Every hero who wants to defeat his enemies has to be able to ram his dick into pussies as deep and as hard as he possibly can...! Didn't anyone tell you being a hero is all about the proper training techniques...?" 

She trailed a finger up to the back of her bustier, taking the zipper in hand and sliding it down... It hit the floor a moment later, revealing two huge, soft breasts to the boy, pear-shaped tits with upturned, inverted nipples. She took a step forwards, making them bounce, and pressed them against his face, chuckling in the back of her throat as she rested her bosom on his eyes. "Ora, ora~ How do you like this big-breasted treatment, mmm? I'll strip the rest off in a moment... So just enjoy my chest until then!"

"Uaahh... n-no, being a hero is... is, uh..." He couldn't think straight with those fat titties in plain sight, breath huffing out, cheeks and pointed ears going all hot and red. "Haah, haah... forgive me, Goddesses~" Unable to help himself any longer, he gave in to her charm... pressing his face into her cleavage so eagerly, kissing her coffee-brown flesh all over like he couldn't get enough. His left hand pulling up his tunic and taking out that foreskin-covered six-inch length, tugging on it with hardly any self-control. His right hand pawing at her plump chest, fingers sinking into the supple skin, tip of his thumb drawing circles around her puffed-up nipple. The lascivious brown-skinned witch had won, and the hero was at the mercy of her overbearing sexual power.

Twinrova chuckled, a soft little "Uhuhu~" sound, as she watched the Hylian boy enjoying her big breasts... There simply wasn't a better sight for a dirty old matron like her!   
Making sure he was watching, the witch hooked a thumb in her pants and began tugging them down, exposing one dark hip to him, then her sweltering, dripping slit, labia peeled slightly already. Seeing that hot'n'horny hole up close was intimidating... They weren't there yet, but soon she'd be helping him guide his inexperienced cock inside of that boiling hot-spot, all while she looked down at the innocent boy with her tongue lashing her upper lip, eyes filled with lust. 

A sashay of her wide hips had Twinrova's pants on the floor, her plump brown body fully exposed to the pale elf boy. 

"Ahaahn, looks like you're ready to go down there, hero... Mmmn, I'll give you a nice treat with your favorite titties, yeess?" Slithering down to the floor in front of the horny boy, cooing playfully as her cleavage swallowed up that eager shaft, surrounding his twitching member with the intense warmth of her chocolate breasts.

Twinrova placed her elbows against her breasts and her hands on top, beginning to gently rub her large breasts back and forth over his penis~ She allowed herself a decadent, guilty little smile as she looked up at the male, lips flaring invitingly. "It's, haahn, not good for heroes to grow up without learning how to fuck a soft pair of breasts... I'll, mm, gently... Haahn..." 

She soon lost her train of thought, however~ With her nose just a few inches from Link's young, cute cock, the gerudo was inhaling his scent with each motion, and her soft rubbing was soon enhanced to a forceful breast-press as the girl began to get more heated up, little moans and gasps escaping her!

Wincing his eyes shut and taking sharp inhales of breath, reeling from the overbearing feeling of her plump brown witch-titties. Muscles tensing in his thighs, hips beginning to thrust without his conscious control. "Ahh-ahhh! I can't hold back, I... I love Twinrova's naughty breasts, mmm!" Getting more and more pent-up, his elf-boy cock ready to release with one final squeeze to send him over the edge. Rova could make that cock shoot off any time she liked, her sultry body in full control of his pleasure.

One dusky hand came up and cupped the back of the elf boy's head, drawing him in for an adult kiss! Her large tongue eased into his mouth, sliding up against his smaller one, teasing him as she massaged the insides of his mouth. Somehow Link had skipped over cutie, innocent lip-kisses with girls his age and graduated right to the most extreme level: swapping hot, dripping saliva with an in-heat bitch~ 

The perverted ol' gal trapped his penis against his flat tummy with her heavy breasts, breaking the kiss to fill her mouth with the head, inch after inch pushing inside of her! Anything that popped out from between her fat rack was instantly swallowed up as she feasted on his young body. "Hmmmn... Slurp~ There's no mistaking this taste... It's the cock of a cute boy!" 

His naughty words ignited her lust and made her sizzling pussy open up in readiness. She couldn't wait another moment and popped his cock out of her mouth, the tip squarely pointed at her face. "Go ahead and cum... Cover me in your seed~" 

She looked up at him, dark eyes burning with a submissive glow. Twinrova extended her wet tongue, ready to catch a load. Link wouldn't be able to hold it in a moment longer!

Looking down at her lewd display of acceptance, her hungry gaze and her wide-open lips... it was the last thing he saw before drowning in pleasure, eyes going unfocused, a long moan escaping his throat. Ropes of steaming cum erupted across her face, painting her nose and cheeks, shooting against the roof of her mouth... the saturated white of his young, energetic sperm contrasting sharply with the warm brown of her skin and the vibrant colors of her makeup. He'd never produced such a generous volume before, each syrupy rope of cum so heavy and full, feeding all of his virile energy to the greedy gerudo woman.

Once Twinrova was cleaned up, it was a very short trip for woman and boy to a more comfortable spot after that. 

The warmth of the fire, the smoky, tense atmosphere of the room, and the sinful, sexual goddess with the great big dark hooters teasing him towards her had the boy in a daze. It seemed like the next thing he knew she was on her back on the bed, coaxing his little figure on top of her. 

Once they were on the bed together, the female devil with the curious, vibrant skin-tones wasted no time in guiding his little body down to hers. She turned her head coyly, looking at him out of the corner of her eye, as those elegant, gloved arms closed around his shoulders, drawing his head to her chest. She kicked her long, muscular legs in the air and then locked them together around his rear, sealing his body tightly to her own. 

"Uhuhu~ Where are you planning on sticking that thing of yours next, little hero? I bet there's one spot in particular you're thinking about, mmm?" 

Sure enough, as his cock dangled between her thighs, he'd be intimately aware of the sucking hot mouth waiting for him, her pussy so moist and ready it was exuding puffs of hot air along the shaft of the boy's elegant, pale shaft. "Once you put it in... You'll be a pervert like me."

Link hesitated, with his bare shaft pressing to the seductress's horny cock-trap, her legs slithering around him and keeping their bodies pressed together. "A-ahh... my first time shouldn't be with this wicked woman... W-Wait, ahh!" 

With her legs and arms wrapped around his body, she pulled the hero-boy forward and forced that young cock into her pussy, cackling like a devil as she stole his virginity. 

"Kyee-hee-heee! Yeeeessss, yes, yes, you're all mine now, little elf-boy... mmm, mmm~" She tossed her head back and indulged herself, enveloping his boy cock to the base easily, surrounding that virgin flesh with her steaming, smothering cunt walls.

Link's sticky, hot boy-penis... She arched her back as it went inside of her, unable to deal with the incredible pleasure of taking a young elf's shaft all the way inside. The older beauty was desperately clinging to the bedsheets as her pussy was being explored by him. She felt his strokes increase in speed and depth and bit her lip. Her perfect ass began bucking on it’s own, pinned in place by the young boy on top of her. Twinrova soon felt something building up inside of her. 

"Mmmn, doing all this when I might get...!" she moaned, sweat beading on her forehead. The fire flickered behind them, giving Link a brief illumination of her dusky, glistening body. 

The whole bed was shaking as she squirmed, each thrust making her pussy twitch. He triggered her hot spots almost right away, the super-sensitive Gerudo babe spending a moment just trembling as she rode out her first orgasm. When she looked down at him again she was huffing under her breath, a trickle of drool running down her chin. Her pupils were dilated and unfocused. 

Even though he'd never felt anything close to this before, out of nowhere the hero Link had some kind of legendary stamina! Sweating and panting as he thrusted nonstop, somehow withstanding the non-stop grinding, slurping, kissing from that experienced and powerful witch pussy. Nearing fifteen minutes without going over the edge, finding exactly the right speed and angle to hit Twinrova's deepest weak spots, not giving her even a moment to calm down. It was now the hero whose sexual power was too much for the villainess! 

"Nnnuooohh?! Why is your cock... so... ahhh, so... ?! Hyeee~" She locked her legs around his waist, tensing up in another of countless orgasms.

"Hahnnn... Ahhnn... Give me a moment to... Hyiiii!" She cried out loud again, her pussy wrapping itself around his hot shaft, eager to be filled. 

“Ooh... Ooh.. Ooooh... Mmmn...!” she huffed out as he finally bottomed out inside of her. She could feel the boy’s balls pressing against her body every time he sank into her gooshy, greedy pussy, right before he drew back to thrust himself into her again. The whole time, the only sound Link was making were soft, rhythmic pants, almost drowned out by the wet sounds of flesh on flesh. 

“Ghk... Fffhuuuh... Gah... Ah... Ah!” The noises Twinrova were making weren’t identifiable as words anymore. Her whole body shuddered when his prick plunged into her depths. Her pussy squeezed tight around the boy’s cock. For her, this had become more than a playful tryst with a cherry-boy: now she needed to milk him... She needed to feel Link's semen flowing into her unprotected womb!

With a long, drawn-out moan, Link instinctively thrust his cock into Twinrova, like a good boy should. As the urge to milk his big, hard dick got stronger and stronger, she squeezed her ankles even more tightly around him. She'd force him to cum even if he didn't want to. Cumming felt good for boys... So it was her duty to wring as much semen out of him as possible.

Her inner walls pulsed around him as she felt the head of his pretty penis nudging against her cervix. Link let out a cry, losing control finally! A hot jet of the boy's cum shot against the back of her womb. He began the task of filling her up and inseminating her naughty eggs~ 

"Ahh! Ohh! Uh!" He surrendered to the gerudo's tight, hot sexhole and extremely strong muscles, his balls tightening up against his shaft. They jolted, beginning to pour semen into Twinrova's beautiful body. She milked his large, hard dick expertly.

Only when he had finished cumming did Twinrova ease his cock out of her boiling hot pussy. She gave him a sly grin, then knelt down, sliding his cock back into her mouth, sucking down the last few drops. "Ahh, amazing... That was amazing... Little boy, you must come back soon. I won't take no for an answer, you're alll mine now, kyee-hee-heee!"


	2. The Triforce Of Lewd Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In saving the people of Termina from the many dangers besetting them, the hero Link was required to venture to many different places and meet many interesting men and women. But as a simple, innocent boy, he couldn't have possibly imagined how many perverted women lurked behind the innocent facades of the townsfolk, boy-addicted crones and perverts who would spread his legs at a moment's notice! For a Hylian boy like him was a sumptuous delicacy for naughty adult women with certain appetites.

In a small tavern in Clock Town, a boy was passively reading the menu, frowning as he counted up his money. Passersby who didn't look too closely might assume they were looking at a short woman, especially with the antsy way the ten-year-old swung his broad, luscious hips from side to side as he fussed over his purse, staring helplessly at the last few rupees he had to his name. A real Shotacon would look closer, however, and see Link for what he really was- wide-hipped, lewd-bodied femboy angel, demure and pale-skinned and ripe for pampering by diligent and doting mommies. He would've looked much more at home out of that cloth adventuring tunic and curled up in some lady's lap, a big, soft breast pushed between his lips, but this was the hand life had dealt him. With a sigh, he realized this might just be his last food for quite some time!

At least it was better than remaining in the clutches of the insatiable, perverted old goat Twinrova! Despite him only having just graduated from his virginity, she'd showed him no mercy, working tirelessly to keep his balls empty with round after round of ruthless sex. Some days he could handle her appetite, but on those where she'd sucked a load of cum out of him before he'd even woken up were the ones that truly tested his stamina. She could make him cum three or four times before she let him take a break to eat, and it was be a short one at that. Whether she'd emptied his balls in the morning or not, they always fucked late into the evening. 

For the first time, Link had been exposed to the needs of an adult woman. But Twinrova wasn't the only woman who had a thirst for a young, strong elf-boy and his stiff penis. The greedy cocktraps of other milfs were out there, waiting to snap at his tip at the slightest opportunity.

Princess Ruto was another such thick, child-fucking whore who no doubt wouldn't let Link out from under her. It seemed like there was something about Linky that could turn even a once-sweet childhood friend turn into a slutty gal with a lewd pussy.

But thoughts of sex were far from his mind as he turned away from the Stock Pot Inn. For now, he would have to find some other means of making money. Leaving the city, he began to ride west, towards the beaches of the Great Bay

\---

It was while he was in those western beaches of Termina, in her natural habitat of the wet and watery Great Bay Temple, that Princess Ruto made her move to reacquaint herself with Link. She surprised the boy as he made his way down through the many dark and pipe-filled corridors of the ancient structure, and kindly offered to help him defeat Gyorg, the fish that lurked at the very bottom. "I've grown so much and you've grown so little, Link. It's only right you stand back and let an adult take care of everything," she'd husked pleasantly, firmly kneading his shoulders under her sculpted, slimy fingers.

He was delighted to see his old friend. Ruto had always been kind, patient and gentle towards those who were willing to look past her rough exterior. He'd never felt anything but nurtured by her. All the same, something was off about Ruto. Seven years had passed for her since they'd last met as children, but that time span had changed her body far more than was reasonable! Perhaps if every day and every night she had dreamed of carrying his children, locking her legs behind his rear and guiding his cocktip to her piscine cervix it could be explained away, but even then...

From the neck up, she hadn’t changed too much and was still the Ruto he remembered, her princess-like, radiant features still preserved in those intelligent eyes, that perky nose and her soft, small mouth. Despite her looking more the part of a queen now, it was definitely the same girl he had known from so long ago and so far away. 

Below that however, her shoulders had broadened considerably, her breasts now resting heavily on her naked chest in mature bell-shapes that could nourish as well as any bovine udder~ Her breasts could no doubt be cultivated to give steady streams of thick milk, perfect for the many young she had planned to bear for Link. In contrast to her light blue skin, her nipples were as wide as Link's thumb was long, and so dark they were almost purple.

Her hips had grown out and out, supporting not just a thunderous pair of thighs with no gap between them, but also a soft amount of belly pudge. If it weren't for the fins sitting low on her hips and her elbows, she might have grown too plump to swim altogether! Nevertheless, she now possessed the body of a woman who had apparently had a dozen children already, despite having preserved her virginity so long for the only male she wanted to pluck it: the beautiful little elf boy before her. She had done a sinful job of preparing her body to properly bear his children, now he needed to do his part and pump her full of them. Over and over and over...

 

Once the two of them had defeat the nasty, smelly fish, the air around her changed, her polite and sweet smiles turning into something more lecherous. The only time he'd ever seen that sort of look on a woman's face had been back at Twinrova's shack. Of course, Link hardly wanted to compare his friend to that... sinful woman, but it was so close that it looked almost identical. It was the greedy look of a middle-aged whore who wanted to help herself to a child's penis, no matter how immoral or perverse the act could possibly be! These sorts of female perverts cropped up everywhere in the course of Link's adventures, and it seemed even with the moon about to crash on the surface, Termina was no exception!

Once they had returned to Great Bay, Ruto was quick to tell Link of a very nice cave she'd found a short distance away, a soothing place with dim lighting and lots of cool, calm water. She insisted they go there right away to "relax", but the tone of her voice and the hunger in her eyes would have made it plainly obvious to anyone but the innocent little Hylian that things weren't going to turn out like that. Once she'd sat her enormous rear down in one of the many cool, luminescent pools, she would be spreading her legs and inviting him between her thighs for some rough, needy, child-making sex. After having lusted for him every night for seven horny, hormone-drenched teenage years, there would be very little relaxing going on tonight if she had her way~

She turned to face him, the rainbow lights playing gently over her blue flesh and stretched, raising her arms slowly over her head. If Link hadn't had a chance to notice her body earlier, he'd have every opportunity he could want to do so now! Her incredibly massive tits were hoisted up before clapping back down onto her chest, completely unrestrained by clothing. It was all he could do to not have his eyes pop out of his head when those big, soft melons settled down before him, hanging off the most slender and elegant hourglass figure he'd ever seen! A body like that was simply a work of art. "This cave is beautiful, isn't it, Link? I'm so glad I could share it with the one I love most."

"Ahh... Y-Yeah, it's a nice cave!" He gulped as she came and stood behind him, looping her arms around his neck. She leaned into him, smothering his shoulders under the weight of her greatly overdeveloped knockers. He was just so cute... she just wanted to smother him!

Two of the biggest, comfiest breasts he'd ever met in his life were sliding by either side of his face! Sometime between being a little girl and now, Ruto had developed a sensationally perverted body, more curvaceous than a dozen other Zora women put together. "Do you know why I brought you here, Link?"

The sensation of their weight and size was overwhelming, and set his cute boy dick a-twitchy-twitching at such close proximity to her awesome breasts. Blushing, he tried to meet her eyes, but it wasn't possible. They were stuck on her enormous, pillowy rack. "Ahh... I don't..."

She chewed his earlobe, wiggling her broad hips. "We're going to make up for lost time. Alright?"

He smiled up at her, knowing he was now alone with two of the heaviest, most swollen titties in the world, resting on one of the best and most gorgeous bodies, a body that just happened to belong to one of his best friends. Perhaps his time with Twinrova had perverted the boy, but somehow he was beginning to crave her all on his own. He turned to face her, jaw set as he looked up at Ruto. "I want to..." He suddenly stood on tippy-toes and kissed Ruto right on the lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth as his hands got to work on those scaled titties of hers, flicking the nipples, slapping them from side to side, playing with the older woman like his personal sex doll. "Ahhh... I want it, I want it... I want sex!"

Ruto's eyes widened in delight, a little sigh escaping her mouth and her pupils expanding into big, soft hearts... This was just perfect~ Her lips meshed perfectly with the boy's. Kneeling slightly to accommodate for the height difference, she tangled her tongue with his, beginning by caressing her child-lover's tongue with a few light strokes before eventually coiling her slippery muscle around his. Her nipples were hard as rocks, sharp gasps and eyelid flickers betraying her mood. "Mmm... The big, heroic cock's going to fill me up over and over again? Going to stay hard while it pounds my tight, wet, slippery snatch?"

"Yes! Yes!" he squealed, growing more frantic.

She giggled as she knelt before Link, helping the little boy out of his tunic without any delay! From the sight of it, she knew right away she could use this cock of his to cum a lot, over and over... It was just perfect! The balls underneath were splendid, heavy and swinging between his thighs, sperm swimming eagerly to get out of his sack and into her.

She took him in her hand, eyes tilted upwards. She was addicted to the beautiful expressions on his face, the slow changes that came with him hardening up in her grip like a good little boy. His eyelashes fluttered, his tongue extended... And he moved his little hips towards her. He was just so cute she could die!

If Twinrova had been all unrestrained fire and passion, then Ruto was her polar opposite, slowly making delicate and efficient touches. After months of being frantically clutched by Twinrova's sharp talons, Ruto's gentle, noble hands were like a breath of fresh air. The Princess was a professional with the cock of her lover, and it wasn't long at all before he felt himself reaching full erection in Ruto's busy hand, fresh sperm already oozing down the shaft.

Her hand was soon slipping between her thighs, fingering herself vigorously as she ran her tongue up and down along that hard, pulsing cock. She had moved very quickly from warming up the erection, lapping up all those globules of precum, to lubricating the length with her saliva, dragging her glossy lips and tongue from the tip of his glans down to the base of his balls, panting in excitement as she slurped audibly. "Mmm... The hero's cock... It's so big... It's so hard and full of delicious jizz~"

It was throbbing eagerly, ready to be sucked. Leaning down, she teased the tip of his cock with her tongue, then ran it down the top of his shaft, and back up the underside. "Ahhh! That's good!" He shifted a bit, to give her better access to his pole. He wanted to see her face as she worked on it.

With her lips poised on the head of his boyshaft, Ruto closed her hand around him and began teasingly masturbating him, fingers gliding up and down the pale pink shaft. She soon had her face nestled under his dick, taking both of his testicles into her mouth and alternating between suckling on them and flicking her tongue along the underside of his shaft. Every plaintive little mewl from her lover was music to her ears, coercing her to touch her pussy faster. Her moans soon joined his.

She took his cock all the way into her mouth, sucking it deep down and sliding her lips over it as it went past. In response, Link's fingers found purchase on the top of her head, stroking her like a favourite pet. After just a few minutes of her working his shaft diligently, the stud was getting tense again, his lazy petting turning into clutching at her scalp, holding on as he began to pant and writhe under her mouth. "Mmm... Ahh... Ruto~"

She gradually increased the speed with which her lips slid up and down his shaft, and his grip on her head excited her, making her suck harder. Soon, his hips were moving, thrusting into her wet, eager mouth, the veins stroking over her fat, puffy lips. Every inch of his dick would become well-acquainted with her soft lips over the coming months. As he went deeper inside her mouth, the princess's mind was overtaken with protection for the little one as she felt her heart swell with warmth.

Ruto moaned around his dick as he pushed it into her. She felt him tense up, holding onto her head tightly, his balls straining, and when he finally emptied them into her, it was with the cutest little groan! Her cheeks bulged with his delicious load, before the sheer volume and pressure pushed him out of her mouth. The second half of Link's load splashed down onto her plump breasts, drenching the Zora in seed. She swallowed.

What a little milk cow Link had turned out to be... The petite penis hanging between his thighs may have put cuteness before strength or power, but the plump seed pods it sat atop were a different story altogether! They were the real workhorses here, hardworking production factories that would answer any number of royal summons, producing batch after batch of the intoxicating seed she craved. They'd frantically pump up fresh semen to meet the demands of their new favourite pussy! Even after such a big ejaculation, he wasn't wavering one bit, ready to give Ruto as much sperm to drink as she could handle.

Ruto led Link to a patch of grass near the entrance of the cave, and the child curled up against her, laying his head on her lap. For now, a lot of the tension and frustration seemed to have gone out of him and he relaxed happily next to her soft body.

Ruto's heart was filled with warmth and love as she looked into Link's eyes. Any waning in her feelings of love towards him had since redoubled, feelings that would normally take weeks to develop bursting over in seconds, overflowing with want! She was madly in love with him, and took him in an embrace that was safe and warm. "I promise you, little Link, I will take care of you as carefully and as lovingly as I know how."

The squirmy little bundle of warmth in her arms responded by sinking deeper into her chest. As soon as the princess moved to hold him to her, he immediately curled into her body, pushing himself into her bosom. He grabbed at it greedily with his little hands, sinking tiny fingers into the endless flesh of her breasts, his little mouth falling open, tongue stretching out. He was already eager to begin feeding! She cooed gently and ran her fingers through the boy's blonde hair dotingly.

"What a little baby," Ruto responded distantly, her maternal instincts enveloping her. She moved him closer to her chest, enough for the angelic little one to root for her nipple. The child's sweet grunts caused her breasts to swell and her nipples to harden. She gently guided Link towards one, encouraging him to latch.

The change that went over the boy as his breastfeeding cherry was popped was unforgettable. At first he blindly rooted at her breasts, his face bumped up against her soft curves, seemingly content to just nestle into her motherly flesh, but when his full, pink lips brushed her nipple, the child moved as if possessed! She gasped at his forwardness as he lunged at her teat, lips firmly wrapped around the tip of Ruto's breast and slurping away at her leaking bosom with incredible hunger! The boy's loud gulps and slurps seemed to fill the room as he fed voraciously on Ruto's breast milk, sucking it down faster than she could have imagined. Link was ravenous!

Ruto lets out a soft sigh, the boy's forwardness and hunger for milk were both strong. She was thankful that he had such a healthy appetite and had latched onto her so quickly. The princess would absolutely keep him well fed in the days to come! Her flow became very strong as the hungry child gulped down her thick milk instinctively. "What a healthy boy. What a good boy. I'm so proud of you. You'll grow up to be strong and vigorous." She smiled down at the ravenous little hero, running one of her palms over his soft golden hair.

He raised both hands, fingers delving into her breasts and clutching onto her, refusing to let her go. The boy was going to drink his fill! Link gulped and gulped, throat working with surprising strength for such a young cutie, as Ruto looked on in awe. "My breasts got big so I could nourish my hero, Link... They're for you... All yours~" The cute boy smacked his lips, before glancing over to her other breast, almost lecherously. His eyes were full of want, and he wasn't satisfied with just the milk of one of her huge udders.

Noticing his hungry, greedy glance at her other breast, she laughed gently. "Swell your tummy, little angel."She readjusted him to her other breast. It was full and the milk was dripping from her teat. She kissed the little one gently on the forehead, giving him room to root for the nipple.

Link made himself at home between both of her heaving milk mountains. This time, the child reached out, grasping her nipple with both hands and squeezing it. His thirst for her milk was far beyond hunger! He was craving it, wallowing in the pleasure of feeding on someone so warm and kind-hearted. She let out a quiet moan as she felt the needy child cling onto her large nipple, sending a shudder of pleasure down her spine and spurting milk all over his hands and face, surprising Link enough to make him give a cute little squawk... But then he immediately released her breast and raised his hands to his face, tongue energetically licking it all up. He even scooped a few droplets of milk off of his forehead and sucked them off his finger, amazingly. He seemed to be a little breast milk addict!

She gasped as she watched his little tongue lick up every drop as if her milk was a precious liquid that he couldn't get enough of. She continued to smile softly at him, knowing Link would be a handful. But she knew it would be worth it.

Soon, after a long, long feeding session on both of her soft, plump breasts, she saw the boy's tummy was impressively swollen with the amount of milk he'd sucked from her body. It had taken some time and effort, but it seemed for now he was sated. She had done her job of feeding him amply, going above and beyond the call of duty. He cuddled into her chest, sighing softly, and fell asleep in her arms.

\---

Link awoke sometime later to see a huffing, panting silhouette posed in the gloomy light of the cave over him. Ruto was squatting over his cock, hands on her knees, and they were connected at the crotch, his stiffened cock disappearing up inside of her pussy... "Ahhn," he gasped, whining and covering his face with his hands. "How could you?"

"Hnnh! F-Forgive me, Link! You loved so peaceful sleeping, I couldn't help myself!"

The worst part was that his body was responding to all of it. As Ruto loomed over him, the boy blushed, looking away slightly. His dick always betrayed him in moments like this, the rock-hard erection throbbing obscenely before her eyes, twitching luridly in anticipation of a round in Ruto's ripe-smelling pussy. Her sweet slit was exposed, soaked and glistening. She dripped her lusty juices along his inner thighs as he exposed himself to her. That lusty grin crossed those lush Zora lips again as she lowered herself down. One hand strongly gripped his shaft and tugged it. As she jacked him off, she guided his shaft into her warm slit, letting him slowly push into her folds as she let him deep inside her plump, juicy pussy.

Poor little Link... He was just one skinny little blonde boy, with hardly any muscle and definitely no weight. The women he met on his journeys were always doing things like this, bullying him and tossing him around like it was nothing, and it now looked like things with Ruto would be no different! The life of a hero was to be constantly taken advantage of by pussy, with ravenous, thirsty holes descending on him from all sides. An endless procession of babes forcing themselves on his cock was his fate, slithering their hot pussies up and down on it with an enormous, growing risk of pregnancy every single night they mounted him. It looked like he wouldn't be escaping his life's Fuck-Every-Pussy arrangement any time soon!

And Ruto seemed to be just as much of a world-class fuck as the other girl he'd been with. Any one of them could have fucked a dozen men into the ground, emptied their sacks and been whining for more in record time. For him to be saddled with another demanding harlot who'd rape him in his sleep was almost too much! He sighed, resigned to his fate. "Mmm, o-okay, but go easy on me..."

Ruto paused her mounting and sliding momentary, her arms crossing under her jiggling orbs. "Mmm, easy?" she asked, her plump lips glistening. She leaned forward, resting her hands on his chest, a playful giggle rising in her throat. She had quite a bit of size on him, due to her bouncing breasts, jiggling cheeks and wide hips. "That just makes me want to be harder on you, Hero~"

He leaned into her, placing his chin on her massive, bouncing breasts and wrapping his arms around her waist, planting his fingertips on the small of Ruto's back. It was a posture of submission he was well used-to by now. "But... If you break me, there won't be any left for anyone else..." he whined. His fingers were already doing their magic, stimulating the taller woman in all her favourite spots, trailing down to her thick rear.

Chuckling at the smaller boy, she pushed forward and smushed her large breasts against his skin, shaking her chest lightly as she smirked. Her toned frame shivered as he teased her gentle spots, especially her thick ass that seemed to shake even with little movement. She eased him back down onto his back again.

"Mm, and why should I care about anyone else?" she asked. Maybe she wasn't that different from Twinrova after all: her ironclad pussy felt like it was squeezing the life out of him as she bore down on him. Her tight walls ripped around him, forcing him to produce boymilk for her pleasure."You look like a little boy, but have the cock of a man~ " she gushed as she lowered herself completely down and sat upon him.

Link hissed as Ruto's full-bodied, snug pussy swallowed up his stiff shaft, peeling open around his pole and stretching out nicely as she slid down it. The princess sighed as her hero finally relieved her of her royal virginity. Her pussy was hot, way too hot! It made his cock tingle and twitch and shudder. His legs tensed up, toes curling as he writhed from being stuck in her right away with no foreplay. "Haaaah... Ruto's pussy...! It's hot! Ahhh!"His protests would go unheeded as he was ridden bareback by this aggressive and wild girl, her hips bouncing on his lap. 

His cock made her see stars. This was why she'd waited seven long years! His delicious cock was the best penis she'd ever seen, with a steel-hard shaft. When he fucked her, she wanted to wrap her slippery breeding-holes around him like a second skin. Best of all was that huge nutsack below his shaft, those swinging seedpods filled them to the brim with the sheer volume of semen he pumped into them!

Her pussy was juicy, soaking his cock in her hot fluids that leaked from her plump, thick walls. She placed her hands upon his chest, her long nails digging into his skin lightly, giving him small scratches and red marks, before she started to move her hips up and down. Her body rocked along, her hips shaking side to side as she seemed to rotate between bouncing and circling, causing his cock to drag against her velvety walls. Her head tipped back as she gasped, her frame tensing while she rode the thick and lovely cock that was buried so deeply inside her. Her breasts bounced up and down freely, her buttcheeks smacked against his thighs and soft moans and exhales of pleasure filled the small cave as she claimed her prize and fucked the young boy raw. "Cum inside! Don't let out your semen anywhere but inside me!" she commanded.

The royal creampie order. The princess of the Zora, a respected figure of the highest nobility and yet here she was, not just begging for it raw, but needing him to hilt in her and cum deep inside. No nutting outside her tight, hot pussy, not a single drop of seed that didn't carry some risk of knocking her up and turning the finely-tuned, dominant princess into a domesticated, heavily pregnant, doe-eyed bitch.

The thought of her being perfectly happy sitting around and rubbing the huge dome of her child-filled belly all day proved too much for cute little Link. As if her very words pressed him on, he drove his cock all the way inside his Mistress's pussy, all the way up to her cervix, and filled her with a splashing, gushing torrent of semen that frothed and sizzled all up inside her womb.

Over the rest of the day, he was fucked again and again and again by Ruto. Her womb became a seeping, gushing nest of Link's DNA, and it wasn't until the early hours of the morning that she finally passed out, allowing the exhausted boy to finally get some much-needed sleep curled up against her soft and motherly body.

Little did he realize, another woman was coming closer to them by the hour, a dusky, dark-skinned pedoslut who had become far too enamored with her boy-toy to ever be satisfied by sex with an adult ever again. Twinrova would get her man back no matter what it took!


	3. The Triforce Of Lewd Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In saving the people of Termina from the many dangers besetting them, the hero Link was required to venture to many different places and meet many interesting men and women. But as a simple, innocent boy, he couldn't have possibly imagined how many perverted women lurked behind the innocent facades of the townsfolk, boy-addicted crones and perverts who would spread his legs at a moment's notice! For a Hylian boy like him was a sumptuous delicacy for naughty adult women with certain appetites.

Poor, pretty little Link. The beautiful Kokiri child paused to reflect on the events that had taken place just hours ago that had led to him being currently seated on a bed in a dingy hotel room in the Stock Pot Inn with two fantastic creatures that both looked like something out of a fairy tale bickering over his cock. The boy had been stripped nude, without a stitch of clothing of his slender, soft body, and sat back against the bed's headboard. His legs were spread wide apart to accommodate the glorious figures of the two bewitching, naughty old skanks who had entered his life.

Ruto sat on the left. Becoming an adult had given the blue-fleshed Zora a dynamite fat slut figure that bulged lewdly out of her scant clothing. She was a dedicated and talented boy-hunter, who would descend into depraved pleasure with Link very quickly if given the chance. In a nod to decency, the Zora had purchased a long, lavender gown to wear while she was in Clock Town. She'd even, somewhat begrudgingly, tucked her child-trap up under a tight, gauzy thong.

She would perhaps be the most sexually experienced woman in all of Termina if not for Twinrova sitting on the bed beside her. When it come to molesting little boys, they were tied about even.

Link's eyes turned to take in Twinrova's figure: there was something not quite right about this woman: she moved in the same way as Ruto, and she was dressed almost as classily, but this woman gave off a very, very beastly vibe. Her entire sweaty, sex-liking body was incredibly shameless, with massive hips, big fat breasts and an incredibly hairy pussy and sweltering armpits. She was stupidly fertile and made cocks stand up just by being in the room, even though she was an old hag by any account! A woman her age should have become a little sedate and calmed down maybe, but Twinrova was one of the horniest bitches he'd ever meet. All this woman-shaped animal could think about was fucking and getting pregnant, so it was a wonder she'd managed to rise to such an important position. She literally wiped the drool from her painted-red lips as she looked at Link, her heavy musk already making the child's nose crinkle.

Ruto turned to Link, giving him a stern look. "You absolutely don't need this dirty old whore to keep your balls drained, sweetheart... Not while I'm around!" She leaned a little closer, eyes pivoting upwards in their sockets to glare at him. Her thick tongue slid over her lips. "I'll pump you for as long and as much as it takes... You'll see! Pump and pump and pump and pump!"

Twinrova cackled beside her. "I'm the unparalleled mistress of breaking in children's dicks! Stealing all Link's seed from the esteemed Princess Ruto will be my greatest ruse yet, hohoho~"

Link slowly turned from one crazy broad to the other, his little hands up in front of his face. "Wait... I haven't agreed to anything, so..."

Link's eyes took in the sight of both their gorgeous bodies. "Wait... I never agreed to anything, so please..."

Twinrova visibly shuddered at his cuteness as her panties flooded. Link could see her gently spread her thighs apart and close her eyes, concentrating on the sound of his voice. Her lips trembled and her panties drip-drip-dripped clear fluid onto the bed. She hugged herself tightly, moaning under her breath. He was just so much more cute than a girl like her could possibly handle.

Twinrova and Ruto exchanged a glance. Even with the tense atmosphere, Link somehow got the impression they were enjoying this, with both of the girls slowly beginning to grin, giving each other a pervy glance that seemed to say, "This is so fucking awesome." Without a word, they both hiked up their skirts, flashing their underwear, then there were two wet slaps as they both dropped panties simultaneously. They were both really steamy between their thighs, the two mature whores grinning like schoolgirls.

Ruto leaned closer. "You do agree it's a good plan, right? Since we both want you... You can just try out both of us and see who you like better. Mm?"

Link could easily smell their arousal and fertility. The stink of bitches was so heavy over both of them now it was getting hard to think about anything but they wanted to get at the stiffening member between his legs. He upturned his large, adorable eyes to Ruto, a little pout on his pretty features. "But... But I like you, Miss Ruto."

Ruto looked flattered... At least until Twinrova purred out a silky protest beside her. "You say that, but you don't have any trouble getting erect from my touches... So what if I like to take and take, while the Princess likes to give and give..."

Twinrova clapped her hands together with a big smile. "Let's hear no more crying about silly things like "rape" and "kidnapping..." Boys should be happy when a pretty girl takes an interest in them!"

Her tongue popped out of her mouth, dripping sensuously just inches from his face. "And you pumped out load after load despite all your protesting... So why would you lie about not enjoying it~?"

Ruto slapped her hands to her cheeks, a look of horror on her face. "Darling! How could you cum inside her when I'm your true love!"

"Sh-She made me..." he protested, but the comment fell on deaf ears. These harpies would take the word of his cock and balls over the words of his mouth any day of the week. Men were simple creatures that shot semen into you when they were happy, and this was more true for Link than any other boytoy they knew of!

Twinrova continued, not abating her pressure one bit. "Now, mmhmhm, not every boy is so lucky to have two very, very pretty girls fighting over who gets to be his cocksheath, do they? So be a good boy and let the grown-ups decide things, mm?"

Ruto trilled lightly beside her brown-skinned rival, then leaned forward to rest a hand on his shoulder. The motion made her shove her fat cleavage right in his face. He drank in the endless depths of her blue rack, framed by the modest dress. "We're prepared to do whatever it takes to make this as comfortable and acceptable for you as possible, Link. We've both accepted your dick holds a great power over both of us, so please don't make us fight any longer! I'll only be satisfied when I see you're willing to stuff me with ten times as much seed as that nasty old skank!"

Link's face was flushed, cheeks burning with shyness. "A-Alright... If it will make you happy, Ruto."

"Wonderful~" she cooed, smiling broadly. "Why don't we get started, then?"

As she said it, Ruto and Twinrova exchanged another glance, then they both unfurled their long, wet tongues teasingly, undulating them back and forth to draw his attention... Both of them had nimble, slippery tongues and they displayed the depths of their throats so teasingly. They wanted his fat dick right away!

Ruto and Twinrova both laid a hand firmly on the beautiful boy's shoulders, squeezing them firmly. The action made their gigantic breasts wobble quite temptingly. "Let's get started, dear little boy," huffed Twinrova. "We'll treat you to a night you'll never forget, mmhmhm!"

He reached back, to their fat behinds, squeezing them softly. He soon had a huge ass cupped in either of his tiny hands, stroking the flesh of the two women who were head-over-heels for him. He knew there was no point in struggling: he didn't have a choice about any of this. Twinrova and Ruto both sighed like the pleasured bitches they were as the child's strong hands sunk into both of their bottoms simultaneously. They both ran their fingers through his hair, gently stroking his cheeks and lacing them together.

"Is that good, sweetie?" asked Ruto, while Twinrova just panted, seemingly on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Wait," whined Link. "Let's just take a moment to... Hrrkk!" Ruto and Twinrova both tried to lay a hand on the shaft at the same time, glancing against each other's fingers as if they'd forgotten the other girl was even there. They both gasped, then giggled. Twinrova placed a thumb on the head, fingers grazing along the shaft, while Ruto scratched the underside of his heavy nuts with her fingertips. Twinrova carefully and diligently peeled his foreskin, exposing the strong, throbbing head of his shaft. Soon, his rock-hard member was pointing directly at the ceiling. Twinrova's breath was coming fast, like she wasn't anything more than a fat-breasted dog. Ruto had somewhat more control, but her eyes were still gleaming with maternal care and warmth, as if Link were her very own child. Both sets of eyes were rooted on that enormous, pussy-teasing boydick. The girls were eyeing him up like he was a piece of meat up for selling at market.

"Such a fat cock..." gasped Ruto, licking her lips, while Twinrova just groaned. She was just a fat, sweaty pig-bitch at her core, after all.

Link began to take in deeper breaths while the girls guided him onto his knees. His little chest was just about flying up and down! Were these two really going to make him dip into them both, one after the other without a break in-between, just to resolve their dispute... His head was spinning at the thought. Ruto giggled and tapped her finger on her chin, doin' the kind of coquettish pose she'd done when she was a flat-chested cutie. It looked pervy as fuck now she was all grown up with those massive, floppy boobs and her meaty hips and thighs. "I wonder who should get it first!"

Then she let out a throaty moan, humping up into Link. The little warrior's touches were slowly turning more bold, the fat flesh of these bitches getting groped and squished by his tiny, tiny hands.

The sluts exchanged a grin as they continued to squeeze and stroke the child's meaty cock and balls. The air had grown quite hot and musky with the aroma of two wet, dripping pussies: Link was too young to know, but they'd loaded up their baby chambers each with eggs in preparation for today, both kiddy-fiddling chicas knowing this might be their last shot at getting a little present from their chosen boy. The fertility of every gal in the room was at peak level, and these two perverted pedophiles smelled like it, too.

Ruto rolled her eyes and pushed the slavering, slobbering Twinrova towards Link. "She's insatiable... Maybe calm her down a bit first?"

Link took one look at that sweaty pig and recoiled in shock, diving into Ruto's chest. She giggled, cooing softly as she ran her fingers through the child's hair. Seeking refuge from the sex-bitch who'd pounded his dick with her pussy so, so many times, he took Ruto's huge nipple into his mouth and began to quietly suckle.

Well, of course she was lactating... Since they'd been reunited a few weeks back, Link's lips had basically never left her teat. Once Ruto's dress and bra were off, it only took a few suckles at her bosom before her gigantic, blue breast was forced to release a heady torrent of milk deep into the beauty-boy's throat. It calmed his nerves slightly, helping him forget about the drooling fuck-animal just a few feet away. But he couldn't ignore Twinrova for forever...

It was only with plenty of gentle nudging and urging from Ruto that he finally touched his fingers to the thick hilt of his cock and pointed it towards the Gerudo.

"Hands and knees, please," he huffed in a quiet voice."  
Twinrova hiked up her small, slutty skirt, exposing herself to him without a hint of modesty or decency. Romance was dead, and this dirty pedo-witch had killed it. That middle-aged pig greedily spread her legs, eyeing off the masterful cock that she desperately needed to enslave her. "C-Cock... I love cock... Give it to me, please!" she gasped.

Link crept closer to those wobbling, upthrust black asscheeks, Ruto by his side. He finally released the teat in his mouth with a wet pop, and laid both pale hands on the dusky meat, marveling at the way it quivered from the slightest touch. Twinrova was so... fleshy. There was so much of her.

It didn't require much effort from him to push into the fat pig who whined for his cock. Just a simple thrust of his hips was enough, and his member had begun to spread the wet and sticky cunt between her legs. Inch by inch he pushed into Twinrova, until he was entirely hilted inside the pig-bitch. He kept himself deep in her cunt, almost afraid to pull out.

Now that his cock was deep inside her colleague, Ruto was on the move. She stroked Twinrova's hair gently, perching herself over the other girl. "How does it feel, Twinrova?" she cooed.

The other woman moaned and bellowed. Twinrova reached up and gripped Ruto's shoulders with both hands. She spent a few moments trembling, before she finally got her tongue back in her whore mouth long enough to gasp, "It's soooooooooo good~ This boy's dick... Uuungh... It's so fucking big and fat inside me... The best!" Twinrova closed her eyes and shuddered.

In spite of the situation, Link couldn't help but puff his chest up a li'l after seeing Twinrova so satisfied with just this simple motion. He slowly began to draw back, then pushed himself all the way back into his once-tormentor, enough to make those heavy nuts slap against her, making her flesh ripple slightly. He went at her again and again in an increasing pace. "Hhhnn... Can I cum inside? Please?"

Ruto and Twinrova both purred at that, sharing a knowing glance. They both knew they'd spread their fat thighs apart for him as many times as he wanted, letting him cum inside again and again and again and again. Why didn't he? Ruto for one knew, after seeing that look on Twinrova's face, she knew that, whatever happened to them in the future, this was their calling. Women like them were made to pleasure Link's cock, and they should just relax and let it happen.

Twinrova came hard as Link thrust into her. Inbetween her slutty begging, she sluiced his penis up with her sticky sex-juices, leaving him dripping in witch-venom. "Fuck me! Please! Please fuck me, Link!"

Feeling his seed beginning to flow, Link began to thrust faster and harder. Her pussy was squirmy and wicked-looking, and it always made him cum too easily, like she'd ensorcelled it with a dick-milking spell. He reminded himself this might be the last time he'd ever have to do this, hoping to console himself, but... Somehow it just made him savour the saucy woman's black body all the more. With a cry, Link lanced himself all the way in, and let it loose. He pumped a heavy dose of seed inside Twinrova's fertile pussy, letting out a cute little moan with every shot! He found purchase on her large, adult back, supporting himself on her until he'd made sure every last drop was forced inside the eager pig's womb. Once the stream had finally ended, he pulled out. Cum was still dripping from the thick tip of his sizzling cock, linking the two of them together.

Link needed a rest. He was just opening his mouth to ask when he became aware of a perverse tingling along his rod. He glanced down at what should have been a tired-out, droopy penis, and instead saw the results of a naughty Gerudo's witch-pussy. He was bigger and harder, not smaller and softer. His penis hurt from how stiff it was! He yelped, squirming from the unfamiliar sensation. Even after driving him away the first time, Twinrova was still playing her wicked sex-pranks on him.

Before he had time to say anything, Ruto loomed up behind him. She pushed the cute boy onto Twinrova, letting him use the witch's fat body as a pillow. The massive-breasted sow had no complaints about him lying his little body down on her belly, cock upturned, even as Ruto mounted him and began to slide down his pole. The princess had plenty of energy behind her thrusts and slid up and down Link's boycock with noisy gasps and sighs, her vise-tight pussy clamping down on his cock. "Ahhh, Link~! Impregnate me too! My womb wants to be filled with Link's child too, so knock me up! Knock me uuuup~!"

Link whined cutely as the blue-fleshed fish beauty mounted his cock. His little hands held her hips, thrusting his sticky, dripping cock straight up into her tight pussy. His fear spiked a little.

His cock had been inside one fat old whore just moments ago, but now he was already tugging it out of her and jamming it, dripping her juices and all, into the fuckhole of another mature sex-sleeve. He sank back into Twinrova's sweaty flesh as Ruto lay down on top of him, smothering the cute boy in-between their extremely soft and luxurious bodies. This must be what Heaven was like! Twinrova could only watch in heated arousal as Ruto worked her hips recklessly, mechanically pumping her pussy around the Kokiri's cock, seemingly more invested in the act of withdrawing his impregnating dick-juice than the act of sex! She needed his babies in her tummy.

When it came to milking Link, Ruto had considerably developed her sex skills, but she'd find it even easier today! He was trapped in the blissful heaven formed between their bodies, smothered in textures and smells and sounds! Once again he felt his balls tensing up. He gripped Ruto's flesh tightly and held her down as much as he could. His tiny body curved up and he let out a series of adorable yelps, each squeal accompanying each of his shots of thick cum that were shot directly to the accepting womb riding on top of him.

The two women and the tiny, cute shota all made perverse sex and fucking sounds, fluids seemingly going everywhere as they sweated and came and lactated, and then finally the threesome settled down, reduced to two fat, sweating bitches and one extremely slippery and sweat-soaked shota. He was dripping not just his own fluids, but those of both of the women as well. Their nostrils flared, taking in deep whiffs of the reeking stench of their sex.

It was while the beautiful boy was coming down from his orgasmic high that he felt Ruto leaning into him from behind, kissing his cheek softly. "Well, Link," she asked in a dusky voice. "Have you decided who's better?"

"Umm~" he blushed, waggling his hips this way and that. His shaft was still up and hot! His still erect cock was dripping with the love juices of both Ruto and Twinrova, mixed with his own seed. It looked so lewd, but nicely fit the intense breeding that had just happened.

"Ahuuummm... Mm... C-Could I..."

Ruto looked at him curiously, then began to smile, guiding his shaft back to Twinrova. She wrapped her fingers around his pole and touched it to the witch's glistening brown lower lips. "You need more to decide, mm? Go ahead, cutie!"

Twinrova was plainly horrified at the thought of Link being taken away from her, deeply uncomfortable with having to settle for any cock other than his fat, juicy shota dick driving in and out of her pussy. Soon she was on her back, legs in the air, whimpering gently for him to finish her off.

He quickly assumed a familiar position over her. He wrapped his arms around her legs and began to push in carefully. He took her slowly and gently, the powerful cock taking over her pussy inch by inch.

It was everything Twinrova could have hoped for. Since her first time with Link, she'd known he could be a true master of women, a boy who definitely had what it took to conquer every bitch he laid eyes on. In her mind, she was just another stepping stone along his path, just another meat-hole made available to this male, and that made her cheeks and her pussy flesh with desire and arousal. She was his pet. Her pussy twitched shamelessly around his cock as this thought became even stronger in her head. The raunchy stink of sex hanging over the room was driving her wild. She wordlessly clung to him and lowered her womb to accept her master's virile semen.

He returned Twinrova's cling, wrapping his tiny arms around her. He began to hump her slowly at first, then sped up. He sunk his face deep into Twinrova's breasts and tightened up his grip on her. She had only a few moments left until she was knocked up by the pretty little child.

Twinrova's breath came quickly as she was inseminated by the cute little hero. All she wanted for the rest of her life was to be a toy for this male to play with, a big-breasted and curvy plaything to keep him entertained and happy. As his big cock got fatter inside her, she felt totally happy and fulfilled knowing she was making her master feel good. She looked deep into his eyes, the sight of his pleasure and satisfaction enough to make the bitch cum. Her pussy became more slick for him as she wantonly urged him to fill her womb up.

Link surprised even himself by leaning over her and kissing Twinrova, right at the moment when his cock twitched and released its seed directly into her womb. He didn't let go of Twinrova at all. Instead, he just kept clinging to her tightly, hilted inside and making out sloppily with the evil witch.

At no point during the night did either Twinrova or Ruto announce that their fighting was over, but it seemed plain as day to all three that their battle had ended in a tie. They'd both become such total breeding pigs for him that their once-differences seemed to exist in another time, another place entirely. Soon enough the two had their immensely soft and plump bodies smooshed together on the bed, trading kisses to help each other come down from their mind-melting orgasms.

"Hnn..." groaned Twinrova as her tongue curled around and against Ruto's lips.

"Ahh..." responded Ruto, teasing out a few more droplets of saliva from the brown-skinned witch. They drew their lips slightly apart, revealing the head of the throbbing twink cock sandwiched between their mouths. Link let out a whine as he was made to interrupt otherwise lewdly beautiful Sapphic make-outs. This was the reason why they hadn't formally apologized yet. There wasn't any time to speak when there was dripping shota-cock to huff.

Link didn’t leave that room for the rest of the night. Twinrova and Ruto were fucked again and again until their pussies ached from his fat, drooling cock.

\---

Sometime later, after she'd been pounded hard by Link, Ruto found her way to the Inn's large, round bath. The warm water would revitalize the Princess and allow her to recover from the exertion they'd all put themselves through, but her plans faltered somewhat when she found the hormonal witch was already there. Nevertheless, she slipped into the water. Both girl's ridiculously massive breasts and behinds were squeezed tightly into some super-tiny bikinis, the strings little more than dental floss yanking on all that girl meat.

Soon, they were foolin' around, splashing each other, giggling and, of course, discussing young Link.

They'd only been bathing together for about ten minutes or so when the aforementioned Hero, eager to wash up as well, happened to stumble into the room. He entered the doorway, quietly closed the door behind himself and then leaned against it. Was it really alright to go in there with them? All he had on his slender and fragile body right now was a brief pair of swimming trunks, and he just knew those feisty bitches wouldn't be able to keep their hands to themselves after one look at him! Somehow, rather than protecting him from Twinrova, it seemed like Ruto had sunk to the witch's level: she'd turned all the way from a pedophile who covered up her perversion under slinky claims of true, everlasting love, into a woman who showed her true colours: a slavering cock-trap that hunted down little boys and stuffed them up her pussy!

He gulped at the sight of the two, and all that naked flesh bouncing in the water. Showing less trepidation that he felt, Link approached the water's edge "Umm... Can I come in with you?" He politely stood at the edge of the tub, looking down to the water and the two girls. He already had a plump bulge forming in his shorts, but one thing he had learned from these girls was that you never needed to cover up a nice, stiff cock.

The girls eased over to his side of the pool, both placing their elbows on the side of the hot tub. Both of these women were laying on their juicy, fat racks, letting him see the soft expanses of their naked backs and butts, really only covered by a few tiny strips of green and pink fabric. Their legs stretched out behind them, and he could see their cute, wriggling toes splashing in the water. They might as well be naked, the sluts! "Hey hey, if it isn't the little brat with the fat dick~" said Twinrova, grinning at the girl beside her. She reached out and poked his crotch, while Ruto blushed prettily. "I bet he's come to stick that fat thing in us again, right?"

He blushed hotly as his prodded and poked bulge continued to swell. The two immature adults exchanged a sly glance, then they both raised a hand, digging their slender, long-nailed fingers into his shorts and yanking him forcefully into the water with a big splash.

He wriggled and squirmed as he was dragged under, smothered on all sides by female flesh, and then when his head came up again, he was trapped. Twinrova was in front and Ruto was behind, the older woman taking charge again. The dark-skinned goddess with the fat tits was on her knees, smothering her massive chest against his front, while Ruto did the same from behind. He was trapped between their four breasts as they cooed and petted the beautiful child. "Such a forward young man, wanting to bathe with us~" giggled Ruto, petting gently through his hair.

"We're probably both pregnant now, you know... Not using condoms! You're a bad boy, aren't you?"

Twinrova giggled, raising a fingertip to Ruto's lips to shush her. "Does it matter? Link is too young to know about adult things like condoms, so why don't we just keep him innocent and sweet forever? Our little angel can just stay with us and make as many babies as we can all stand together." She stuck a wet tongue inside his ear, then blew on it gently. Twinrova smothered his face in her breasts. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, darling?"

She began helping Link out of his shorts. His bare cock soon slapped against her wet pedoflesh. He could feel his balls tingling, growing larger and unruly just from being around these fertile bitches. His tiny hands gripped Twinrova's thighs. "M-Maybe..."

He moved forwards, shyly pressing his face into her rack, starting to lick and kiss the brown skin that seemed to go on forever. Twinrova was caught between giggling in amusement and moaning like a whore at his touch.

Behind him, Ruto's hands slithered down to his fat cock, sliding around his pole and beginning to tug him off excitedly. His member had been like an iron rod even before Ruto started to tug it, but now it was as stiff as it could get. "Be a good boy, Link. We're both your women now, so you need to take care of both of us," she cooed in his ear. "You're our master, mhmh."

Hearing Ruto call him "Master" made his spine tingle. As if on instinct, his little hips began to thrust into her hands gently.

Twinrova, meanwhile, laced her fingers behind his head and invited him to continue sampling her gigantic breasts, letting his tongue swallow one nipple with his fingers felt her up all over. He didn't back away at all from the huge nipple offered to him. Instead, Link opened his little mouth to reveal that soft pink tongue, suckling on the lewd nub. His hands slowly disappeared under the water, both of them gripping that huge, dark ass squirming under the water.

"We're your PETS, you little fucker~" she huffed in his ear, before snapping it between her teeth! "Make sure to feed your pets lots of their favourite food, okay, master?"

"It's just a shame there's only two of us for you to impregnate," giggled Twinrova. Her hands joined Ruto's under the water, all four slippery, wet digits massaging his pole now. She gently teased it forwards. Twinrova was quick to yank her bikini bottoms aside, baring her fat and juicy pussy to his strong child's dick. "Stick it innnnnn..." hissed Ruto in his ear. "Fuck that slutty witch, then me!"

Twinrova gasped as Ruto fed Link's cock into her. He didn't even need to move his hips, Ruto guided him forwards until the tip eased up against the middle-aged whore's cunt. She cried out as the tip pushed into her, shivering in delight at taking his strong cock once again. "Nngh... I'm only slutty because of his dick," gasped Twinrova, rocking her hips to take him deeper inside very eagerly, all while Ruto cuddled him from behind. "Yessss~"

Link gasped as his tip popped into the fat cunt of the middle aged Gerudo again. The moment was bliss to him, beautiful women hissing such lewd words in his ears, their bodies all over him, wanting him, needing him. He reached forward to grab Twinrova's wide hips, pulling her close, making his entire length be hilted entirely inside the blue-and-red haired woman. He was getting sandwiched between his two overly large, overly sexy and overly fat pets. "Ahh... I don't think I need o-other women. Isn't the two of you enough?"

He slowly licked along Twinrova's flesh as she came closer. He held her naughty flesh more tightly, groping her with no restraint.

The girls exchanged their own looks of bliss, knowing that there would be no need to coerce Link any more after this. He would come to them on his own from now on: he was addicted to their dirty bodies. Twinrova decided a celebration was in order: she tightly locked her legs behind his butt, squeezing the life out of the boy's slender frame, driving his cock to renewed stiffness inside her! At first the motion pushed Ruto away, but then the Princess was right back on the pair, kissing Link and Twinrova equally and rubbing her huge breasts on their boylover's back. Twinrova was delirious, barely able to concentrate on anything other than the thought of how good Link's cock felt in her pussy, and how much she wanted other women to experience this as well. "No! You need more! F-Fields of them! Endless lines of bitches, draped over each other, lazing together, all pregnant and fat with our master's semen... Nnngh... What a lovely thought!"

Ruto giggled and nibbled his neck playfully. "Hey, boys and girls are meant to be 1-to-1. Isn't little Link here already spoiled with both of us to fuck?" Twinrova groaned in response, clutching the child even more tightly. "N-Nooo~ Absolutely not... 20 women! A hundred women! Link should have any girl he wants, any girl he sees."

He cried out in distress upon hearing her lewd designs for him, the pale boy taking refuge in Twinrova's chest. He liked the way she clung to him, it was easy to get comfy in the confines of her large body. He kissed one girl, then the other, continuing to move his hips. Twinrova lost control of her body. She came on his fat, juicy dick, her sucking, hungry pussy milking him. Ruto just watched, giggling madly at the animals fucking. Twinrova clung to him with all her strength, thrusting her pussy roughly at his dick, whining for his semen to fill her womb up. "Let it out... Let it out... Aahn! I'm a bitch for Master Link to breed with...!" she whined, wanting so badly to feel the sensation of his sperm oozing up her insides and breeding her all over again.

Ruto grinned. "Wow, that's so degrading... What a bitch you've made her... Hey hey, are you gonna make me cry like that too when you're done with her? Hurry up and cum in her, I want my turn!"

He felt his balls tensing up due to the combined stimulation of the two. Link let his tiny lips fall from Twinrova's, and he began nibbling on her neck affectionately. His tiny hands gripped Twinrova's fat hips, holding her down to accept his seed. Thick streams of fertile cum began pumping into her. He still kept himself tightly pressed into her pussy

Twinrova took quite a while to settle down. She was an ancient witch of utter perversion and here she was moaning like a stuck fucking pig as she orgasmed multiple hot times from a child's cock. She was a total bitch now, turned into a pedophile shota-lover by the boy's amazingly fat cock. She eased back into the water long after she'd finished cumming, her eyelashes fluttering, her tongue hanging out far enough to rest on her juicy tits. "Nnngh... I'm bred... Bred by a child. Eehee~ Being pregnant feels soooo good."

Ruto was already turning the child away from her pointedly, leading him towards her pussy. Her legs were spread and she was naughtily tugging him in, trying to distract him from her pervy buddy. "Forget her. Fuck meeee~"

He had no choice but to go straight in. He climbed his tiny body above her ridiculously big one, sinking into her flesh. A single thrust was all it took now to have his dripping cock slide all the way in. His small hands gripped her wide ass as he began humping into Ruto's eager pussy. His cock slid back and forth rapidly. His small mouth slurped and kissed her flesh wherever he could, not wanting to leave an inch of her from being caressed.

The blue-fleshed piscine gal was moaning just as heatedly as Twinrova had a second ago. The witch was now sedately watching them going at it like animals. They were so lewd, having such wild sex with this cute boy. Any other woman in Twinrova's place might have leapt to Ruto's side and cautioned her against fucking such a tiny, cute boy, but these two massive whores were both thoroughly stained. There was no saving anyone from their sinful side here. Instead, she just relaxed, sinking into the warm water as Ruto and Link fucked rhythmically in front of her. He was so cute. She loved watching his little ass wiggle backwards and forwards as he rammed his cock into her once-rival. It wasn't her fault his slender and fragile body was so adorable! The sight of his soft, wiggling butt moving back and forth as he spread Ruto's pussy would bring about strong lust, and urges to mother and coddle him, in any sleazy bitch, not just them.

Ruto was kissing Link as he pounded her cervix, teasing him with her slippery second hole... "Cum inside my womb... You can slip inside it, right? I... I want to be wombfucked."

He let out a keening wail and surrendered to her wicked cock-desires. He locked lips tightly with her, then dug his heels in, making a deep, strong thrust. He slipped it in, his tiny thrusts gaining a new degree of dominance as he began raping Ruto's opened up womb. As he moved back and forth, Twinrova couldn't help but smile.

He got to experience a sensation no other male ever would: Ruto's slutty leg-lock. She crossed her ankles behind him, digging her heels into his fleshy butt, and driving him deeper. She forced the cutie inside her womb, while she clutched his shoulders tightly. He was smothered completely in her warm, maternal embrace, deeply inhaling the womanly musk of the girl he was breeding with. In this private little space, this boy was their hero, the only man in their life, and they could worship him and fuck him to their heart's content. They gazed at their cute little stud with looks of adoration and whispered for him to knock them up in sensual tones. He could just sink into their fat, curvy bodies and blissfully cum inside them as much as he wanted to.

He pushed again and again into Ruto's large body until he let loose a second time. Link's eyes rolled up in his head as the huge orgasm crushed what was left of his will. He emptied itself to the warm, wet hole that belonged to him.

Ruto and Twinrova were on him almost right after his hot and free-flowing second ejaculation. The girls helped him up onto the side of the tub and cleaned his cock with their mouths, making lewd fraternal kisses around his fat cock, until it was totally cleaned. Then they pulled him back into the water and snuggled his little body between their huge, curvaceous soft ones. He was coddled gently, just like he deserved, and they both leaned down to whisper, "I love you, master," in his ears at the same time. It was almost like they'd planned it that way, but really they just couldn't think of much right now other than how much they worshipped their cutie fuckfriend.

Blushing hotly, little Link could only gasp at their simultaneous whisper, reaching around with his small arms to cup both their huge waists. He leaned against the edge of the tub, savoring the squished up feeling.


End file.
